


Interesting

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squirming in her seat, Opal found herself unable to focus on the movie. It wasn’t really because it was an uninteresting movie or anything like that. It was actually rather interesting, and the special effects were pretty great. Altogether, it wasn’t a bad movie and it wasn’t the reason she couldn’t focus. No, rather, that was her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

Squirming in her seat, Opal found herself unable to focus on the movie. It wasn’t really because it was an uninteresting movie or anything like that. It was actually rather interesting, and the special effects were pretty great. Altogether, it wasn’t a bad movie and it wasn’t the reason she couldn’t focus. No, rather, that was her girlfriend.

About halfway through the movie, Sugilite had gotten bored. Though she had picked the movie, it wasn’t something that she was interested in and it didn’t keep her attention for long. Not a lot of things did, unless it was Opal. Most of the activities she enjoyed with the other that kept her attention were limited to one category, and it happened to be the category she had fallen back on now. Sex.

Two of the larger girl’s fingers were buried in her, pushing her closer to the edge with each little twitch. She had to bite her finger to keep from making any noises, as she didn’t want to be caught and kicked out of the movie theater because her stupid brute of a girlfriend couldn’t wait until the movie was over.

“I can feel how close you are,” the other whispered harshly against her ear, letting her thumb circle her sensitive bundle of nerves. A whimper threatened to slip out and she swallowed it down, grabbing their shared soda and taking a huge gulp. The soda only helped for so long, as she found another whimper wanting to slip free seconds later.

“I… Nnngh… What do y-you expect?” she hissed, and the other’s fingers calmed. She wanted to cry out at the loss of sensation when she was so close, but settled for rocking her hips slightly against Sugilite’s hand instead.

“Do you want me to stop?” her partner asked gently and she shook her head quickly, biting her bottom lip. “You want this, right?”

“Ye-yes! Yes, I wa-want it. Ple-please,” Opal hissed, grabbing the other’s free hand and squeezing it tightly as her other hand retreated to her mouth. Her index finger was bit as her fingers started curling again, and she barely suppressed the whine that wanted to slip out.

“Okay, okay, jeez. I got it. You know the safe word and all, right?” the other grumbled, and her lover figured she was having problems with both hands being situated how they were. Oh well, she should have thought of that before.

“Ye-yes. I remem-member the safe w-word. It’s… Nnnngh… I-it’s boredom… Now… Please, make me fu-fucking come.” She could barely see the other’s grin, but felt her fingers curling in just the right way, her thumb twisting to rub her as she bucked against her hand, index finger between her teeth.

“Gladly.” Her response was muffled by the blood pounding in her ears and the explosions going off on screen, and Opal felt as if she was close to exploding herself. The movie didn’t have much longer, she was sure, and they were going to get caught.

Just when she was starting to worry about how much longer it was going to be before the movie was over, she felt herself dangling precariously over the edge. All it would really take would be the right curl of Sugilite’s fingers, or the right position of her thumb, and she’d be tipping over the cliff.

“I… I nee-need you to… Nnngh… I… Unngh…” She found herself panting, rolling her hips against the other’s hand when she couldn’t get it out. Sugilite rose a brow, and she felt her fingers starting to stop. A soft whimper, barely audible in the climax of the movie, slipped free from her throat. A third finger was added before she really recognised it, curling with the other two, and her mouth hung open in a silent cry as she released against the curling digits.

“There we are, huh sweet pea? Doing okay?” Opal nodded, still riding the waves of pleasure for a few more moments before they completely faded and her lover withdrew her fingers. “Come on. You’re tired, aren’t you? You always are after you come that hard. Especially when I use three fingers. Ready to go home and take a nap before you return the favor?”

Dimly, she nodded as the other stood and wiped her hand on the seat. She was pulled up and led out of the theater, not even minding that she didn’t get to see the rest of the movie. It was no where near as interesting as getting to take a nap at the moment, nor as interesting as the prospect of being fucked senseless by her adoring girlfriend.


End file.
